


The Ways to Make You Mine

by xcorruptedk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Liam, Fluff, Humor, Liam is an idiot, M/M, Mechanic Zayn, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt, and Zayn is a little shit
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt nadesłany przez gosmic: „W takim razie ja wpadnę ze swoim skromnym pomysłem! Zayn jest mechanikiem (czy tylko ja na myśl o Zaynie seksownie wysuwającym się spod samochodu bez koszulki, wysmarowanym jakimś smarem, mam ochotę skoczyć z okna?) Liam jest osiemnastolatkiem, który ledwie zdał prawo jazdy i pod nieobecność rodziców urządził sobie jakieś tripy samochodem wraz ze znajomymi. Jednak niestety, jak łatwo się domyślić coś sie stało z samochodem i trafia do Zayna, zakochując się od pierwszego wejrzenia czy coś. No i Zayn oczywiście pomaga mu i jest rozbawiony nieudolnymi próbami podrywu ze strony Liama. Przyjmijmy, że Zayn ma dwadzieścia parę lat, oczywiście. No i Liam jest tak zafascynowany Zaynem, że umyślnie psuje swój skuter i przywozi go do Zayna. (może nawet kilkukrotnie, zależy jak dużo chce ci się pisać :D) o, i Liam jest zajarany motorem Zayna (Zayn na motorze ahhh) No i nie wiem, jakieś zakończenie ala że lepiej zaprosić go na randkę niż wydawać bezsensownie pieniądze na naprawy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ways to Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że shot wyszedł znośnie. Gdy tylko zobaczyłam to prompt, po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać, musiałam napisać coś dłuższego!
> 
> Tytuł pochodzi z piosenki "Falling In" Lifehouse.
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Liam krążył nerwowo w tę i z powrotem przed wejściem do warsztatu samochodowego, gdzie jakiś kwadrans temu laweta przetransportowała zniszczony samochód jego ojca. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własną głupotę. Dlaczego w ogóle dał się namówić kumplom na tę przejażdżkę? Powinien domyślić się, że to źle się skończy. Każde pomysły Louisa Tomlinsona źle się kończyły. Jednak dopiero co zdał prawo jazdy, rodzice wyjechali na weekend, ale pozwolili mu korzystać z samochodu w razie potrzeby. Louis od razu wpadł na pomysł wycieczki nad jezioro po drugiej stronie miasta, co nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, ponieważ jeździli tam dość często przy każdej ładnej pogodzie. Problem w tym, że Louis przez całą drogę go podpuszczał i denerwował, a Liam nigdy nie potrafił mu się sprzeciwić, bo Tomlinson był niezwykle nieustępliwy i irytujący.

A teraz stał przed warsztatem, czekając na jakiekolwiek wieści o aucie, który roztrzaskał tydzień po zdaniu prawka. To chyba jakiś rekord!

Na szczęście ani jemu, ani dwójce jego przyjaciół nic się nie stało. Liam nadal był roztrzęsiony, ponieważ nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że zjechał z drogi i uderzył w drzewo, natomiast Niall nadal zachowywał się, jakby to była najśmieszniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Louis podchodził do tego bardzo podobnie co Niall, choć przypuszczał, że to także miało pewien związek z szokiem po wypadku, bo jego oczy wciąż pozostawały szeroko otwarte i przepełnione strachem. Im nic się nie stało, ale widział zderzak samochodu – nie wyglądał dobrze. Uderzenie nie było mocne, ponieważ w ostatniej chwili zdołał wcisnąć hamulec, choć gdy teraz o tym myślał, stwierdził, że rozsądniejszą decyzją byłoby przekręcenie kierownicy w drugą stronę, gdy tylko auto zaczęło zjeżdżać na pobocze, a nie danie po hamulcach. Może udałoby się ominąć to przeklęte drzewo.

Ojciec go zamorduje.

Rodzice wyjechali na weekend do Francji, pozostawiając cały dom na jego głowie, wiedząc, że rozsądny i grzeczny Liam nie wpakuje się w żadne kłopoty. Nadal do nich nie zadzwonił, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, jak im wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Wolałby najpierw dowiedzieć się, co jest z samochodem.

Rozsądny i grzeczny Liam nie wpakowałby się w żadne kłopoty, gdyby nie przyjaźnił się z lekkomyślnym i niesfornym Louisem.

Z głównego biura wyszedł barczysty mężczyzna, ubrany w poszarpane, brudne dżinsy i koszulę w kratę, pod którą na sporym brzuchu opinał się biały podkoszulek. Liam rozpoznał w nim właściciela warsztatu, więc podbiegł do niego z szybko walącym sercem.

– Panie Miller! – zawołał na wydechu. – C-co z moim autem?

– Ach, Liam, tak – wymruczał, drapiąc się po łysej głowie. – Nie ja się nim zajmuję. Zdaje mi się, że Malik go wziął.

– Może pan sprawdzić? Muszę wiedzieć, jak poważne są uszkodzenia.

Mężczyzna zmierzył go uważnym wzrokiem z wyraźnym politowaniem i dezaprobatą; zapewne domyślał się, o co chodzi i dlaczego Liam jest tak zdenerwowany. W ich miasteczku ludzie posiadający firmy tego typu znali się bardzo dobrze, więc pan Miller wiedział, kim są jego rodzice, ponieważ Geoff Payne był kierownikiem w jednej z największych fabryk w ich hrabstwie. Pewnie nie mógł uwierzyć, że grzeczny syn pana Payne’a roztrzaskał samochód przez własną głupotę.

– Chodź za mną, młody – mruknął tylko i zaczął kierować się w stronę jednej z trzech otwartych bram warsztatu.

Trzaski i łomoty były tutaj o wiele lepiej słyszalne niż na zewnątrz, a jego wzrok padł na podnośnik, na którym stał samochód rodziców. Pęknięty zderzak leżał w kącie, jeden z reflektorów był zbity, a spore wgniecenie w masce przyprawiło go o zawrót głowy.

– Ej, Malik! Podejdź no tu!

W cieniu auta po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia dostrzegł smukłą postać, która chwilę później okrążyła pojazd, a serce Liama momentalnie zamarło – tym razem nie z powodu nerwów. Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnim razem jego wzrok napotkał tak przepiękną istotę. Chłopak był niezwykle młody i chudy, lecz pod bardzo obcisłym, czerwonym podkoszulkiem odznaczały się równo wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha, a jego ramiona oraz klatkę piersiową zalewała masa przeróżnych tatuaży. Jego policzki pokrywał gęsty, czarny zarost, a na głowie miał czarną czapkę, spod której wystawało kilka ciemnych kosmyków. Jednak to jego oczy przyciągały największą uwagę, posiadając tak niewyobrażalnie piękny odcień, jakiego Liam nawet nie był w stanie opisać słowami.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy dłoń pana Millera znalazła się na jego ramieniu, gwałtownie sprowadzając go na ziemię. Tamten chłopak wpatrywał się w niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Weź powiedz temu młodemu, co jest z autem – powiedział stanowczo Miller – zanim nam tutaj padnie na palpitacje serca.

Mężczyzna wyszedł na zewnątrz, a Liam nadal stał bez ruchu, jakby coś przygwoździło go do podłogi.

– To twój samochód? – zapytał tamten chłopak. Jego głos był lekki, acz głęboki z akcentem nie z ich okolicy.

– M-moich rodziców – wybąkał niemrawo. – Tydzień temu zdałem prawko i mam durnych przyjaciół, choć nie mówię, że to ich wina, ale powinienem uważać… i nawet nie wiem, co się stało, bo tylko na sekundę odwróciłem wzrok… Louis coś do mnie mówił… i wtedy pojawiło się to drzewo! Zacząłem hamować, ale…

– Tydzień temu zdałeś prawko? – powtórzył z podziwem i parsknął śmiechem. Liam momentalnie poczerwieniał.

– To pewnie rekord… Kto kasuje samochód tydzień po odebraniu prawa jazdy?

– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, zdarzały się gorsze przypadki.

– Nie pociesza, ale dziękuję – odparł, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy młodego mechanika. Liam wypuścił ze świstem powietrze; wcześniej rysy jego twarzy wydawały się srogie i ponure, lecz ten uśmiech nadawał mu znacznie łagodniejszego wyglądu.

– Mówisz, że zacząłeś hamować? – odezwał się chłopak, podchodząc z powrotem do samochodu, a Liam podążył za nim. – Masz szczęście, że to zrobiłeś. W przeciwnym razie byłoby gorzej. Zderzak jest pęknięty z lewej strony, ale wystarczy go zespawać i będzie jak nowy. Reflektor trzeba wymienić na nowy, bo jest do niczego, a maskę wyklepiemy.

– To brzmi jak dużo roboty – stwierdził z grymasem. Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

– W poniedziałek będzie gotowy.

– W poniedziałek? – Jęknął żałośnie. – Moi rodzice wracają jutro wieczorem. Nie da rady wcześniej?

Chłopak uniósł brwi, a Liam ponownie poczuł nagłe ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele z powodu tego spojrzenia.

– Zadzwoń do rodziców, stary – poradził, a poklepawszy go pokrzepiająco po ramieniu, podszedł do auta, aby wrócić do pracy. Liam westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

*

Liam nie zadzwonił do rodziców. Kiedy wrócili do domu, powiedział im, że samochód został u Louisa, ponieważ trochę wypili i nie chciał jechać nim do domu. Nie mieli nic przeciwko piciu, jeśli pamiętał o tak ważnych zasadach jak nieprowadzenie auta pod wpływem alkoholu, a kiedy pochwalili go za jego rozsądek, jego wnętrzności wywinęły koziołka. Nienawidził ich okłamywać, ale byłoby o wiele gorzej, gdyby dowiedzieli się o tym wypadku. Nie zniósłby ich pełnych rozczarowania spojrzeń.

Kiedy w poniedziałek przed południem przyjechał autobusem po samochód, przystojnego mechanika nie było w warsztacie. Za to w biurze zastał młodego chłopaka z czupryną gęstych, ciemnobrązowych loków i przenikliwymi, zielono-niebieskimi oczami, który powitał go z promiennym uśmiechem, wypytując go o jego samopoczucie, jakby byli dobrymi kumplami, choć Liam widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Dowiedział się, że ten warsztat należał do ojca chłopaka jego starszej siostry, a on tylko pomagał im co jakiś czas, aby czymś się zajmować w wakacje, ale nic przy tym nie zarabiał. Liam jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał nikogo tak bezinteresownego.

Za naprawę zapłacił z pieniędzy, które zebrał podczas swoich urodzin ponad tydzień temu; zamierzał odłożyć je na studia, ale w tej sytuacji nie miał innego wyboru. Mimo to naprawa nie wyniosła aż tak wiele i nawet zielonooki chłopak za biurkiem wyglądał na odrobinę zaskoczonego, po czym stwierdził, że pewnie nie doliczono kosztów za robociznę. Liam wolał nie zastanawiać się, co to znaczy, bo skoro zapłacił mniej niż powinien, nie mógł narzekać, prawda?

Od wypadku minął tydzień, rodzice nie zorientowali się, że w ogóle miał miejsce, a Liam czuł ogromną ulgę (nawet jeśli nękały go lekkie wyrzuty sumienia). Żałował, że nie udało mu się porozmawiać z młodym mechanikiem, ponieważ chciałby mu podziękować. Auto wyglądało jak nowe, bez żadnej rysy ani śladów po uszkodzeniu.

Kiedy powiedział o tym Louisowi, u którego spędzał sobotni wieczór (tym razem stanowczo odrzucił wszystkie propozycje przyjaciela odnośnie wypadu nad jezioro albo do klubu; na tę chwilę miał dość wrażeń), chłopak posłał mu bardzo wymowny uśmieszek.

– Naprawdę  _tylko_  po to chcesz się z nim znów zobaczyć? – zapytał z naciskiem na drugie słowo. Liam zmarszczył czoło. – Nie ma to nic wspólnego z twoim wzdychaniem do niego?

– Nie wzdycham do nikogo.

– Serio? Przez cały tydzień mówisz tylko o nim.

– Nieprawda – żachnął się. – Mówiłem o tym, jak świetnie naprawił auto.

Louis, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora, przytaknął kilkakrotnie z tym samym powątpiewającym w jego słowa uśmieszkiem.

– Chciałbym mu podziękować – powiedział, zirytowany nieufnością przyjaciela. – Nie ma w tym żadnego drugiego dna.

– Oczywiście, że nie ma.

Liam jedynie prychnął, krzyżując ramiona na piersi jak obrażony dzieciak. Louis mógł mówić, co chciał, ale powód chęci ponownego zobaczenia się z mechanikiem zdecydowanie _nie miał nic wspólnego_  z jego uczuciami ani tym, że przez cały tydzień wracał myślami do ich spotkania, przypominał sobie jego przyjazny uśmiech albo myślał o całowaniu jego pełnych warg na samym środku warsztatu.

 _Cholera_. Może jednak Louis miał trochę racji…

Tomlinson zerknął na niego kątem oka, a jego perfidny uśmiech poszerzył się.

– Mógłbyś tam pójść tak po prostu – podsunął ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Zaprosić go na randkę  _albo_  przelecieć na masce jakiegoś auta. Jak wolisz.

Liam zakrztusił się swoim piwem i wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Louis! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem. – Ja wcale… Nie zamierzam… To mechanik!

– No i co? Uważasz, że skoro naprawia samochody, nie jest gejem? Liam, toż to dyskryminacja!

Mimo że jego twarz przedstawiała niedowierzanie, błękitne oczy nadal się śmiały, co znaczyło, że frustracja Liama niezmiernie go bawi. Momentami Louis był nie do zniesienia.

*

Liam stał przed główną bramą warsztatu z obiema dłońmi na swoim skuterze, prezencie urodzinowym od najstarszej siostry. Nerwowo przygryzał wargę, w myślach przeklinając swoją głupotę i żałosne zachowanie. Jego przyjście tutaj nie miało żadnego związku z tym, co powiedział Louis.

Jego skuter się zepsuł. Tak jakby.

– Liam, cześć! – Podniósł wzrok, słysząc znajomy, radosny głos tamtego chłopaka z biura. Miał na sobie krótkie, dżinsowe szorty i białą koszulkę z nadrukiem i napisem  _Rolling Stones_ , a na głowie wielki, beżowy kapelusz. Wyglądał śmiesznie, ale jakimś cudem to ubranie do niego pasowało. – Co cię do nas sprowadza?

Liam odchrząknął z zażenowaniem.

– Mój skuter – odparł szybko. – Wiem, że to warsztat samochodowy, ale zepsuł się niedaleko stąd i nie wiedziałem, kogo prosić o pomoc. Może ktoś tutaj zna się na motorach?

Chłopak zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu, spoglądając w stronę warsztatu, z którego cały czas dochodziły przeróżne odgłosy.

– Chłopaki znają się na wielu rzeczach – powiedział w końcu – więc na pewno któryś z nich będzie wiedział, co zrobić. Ale nie wiem, kto jest teraz wolny.

Liam przełknął ślinę. Czułby się jeszcze bardziej żałośnie, gdyby jego skuterem zajął się jakiś stary facet.

– Czy może jest… ten koleś, który naprawiał moje auto? – zapytał niepewnie. – Kocham ten skuter, a jemu jakoś tak bardziej ufam, no i… sam rozumiesz.

Uśmiech drugiego chłopaka poszerzył się, a oczy jakby rozszerzyły nieznacznie, jakby coś do niego dotarło.

– Och, tak! Całkiem zapomniałem, idiota ze mnie. – Uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło i roześmiał. – Zayn ma motor, więc na pewno wie, jak go naprawić.

Liam jęknął wewnętrznie. Jeśli jego przystojny mechanik jeździł na prawdziwym motorze, niech Bóg ma go w swej opiece, ponieważ Liam zdecydowanie nie przeżyje takiego widoku, a jego już i tak dość sprośne sny obiorą nowy kierunek.

Brunet wskazał mu, w którym kierunku ma się udać, ponieważ jakiś mężczyzna właśnie wszedł do biura, by zapłacić za naprawę, więc musiał tam wrócić. Liam niepewnie wszedł do środka, rozglądając się uważnie w poszukiwaniu młodego mechanika. Zauważył go stojącego przy otwartej masce czarnego Renault Megane i westchnął głęboko, ponieważ chłopak poza czarnymi spodniami i ciężkimi, czarnymi butami, nie miał na sobie nic. Biały, brudny podkoszulek zwisał lekko z jego tylnej kieszeni, a Liam przez dość długą chwilę wpatrywał się w jego nagie, umięśnione plecy oraz tatuaż na karku.

Był tak zapatrzony, iż nie zauważył, że chłopak odwraca głowę w jego stronę. Dopiero jego głos przywrócił go na ziemię.

– To znowu ty? – zapytał swobodnie, ale w jego głosie nie było cienia nieprzyjaznej nuty. – Co ty razem zmajstrowałeś?

Liam roześmiał się nerwowo, dłonią przecierając kark, po którym spływały kropelki potu. Chłopak teraz stał przodem do niego, a Liam usilnie starał się nie gapić na jego tors i gumkę bokserek wystającą poza pasek spodni, pod którymi znikała ciemna linia włosów.

Ale mimo wszystko się gapił.

– Mój skuter nawalił – wyjaśnił, spoglądając na pojazd, który stał obok jego nogi. – Zatrzymałem się, zgasł i już nie chciał zapalić.

Nie było to kłamstwo, ponieważ naprawdę tak się stało. Problem tkwił w tym, że Liam jako tako znał się na skuterach, ponieważ jego tata od wielu lat posiadał swój własny motorower, na którym już nie jeździł, ale co jakiś czas oboje przy nim dłubali tak dla frajdy. Sam mógłby sobie z nim poradzić, ale przynajmniej miał wymówkę na przyjście do warsztatu.

Brunet podszedł bliżej, wycierając brudne od smaru dłonie w koszulkę, którą wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni. Mimo że mięśnie jego ramion nie były wcale takie okazałe, prężyły się przy każdym ruchu, a Liam znów musiał walczyć z bardzo nieczystymi myślami.

– Chłopak z biura wspominał, że mógłbyś mi pomóc, bo masz motor – dodał pospiesznie, byle jakoś się usprawiedliwić.

– Harry tak powiedział? – Uniósł brew w zaciekawieniu. – Tak, mam motor.

Liam przełknął ślinę. Nie był prawiczkiem, nie był niedoświadczony i pruderyjny (kilka tygodni temu zerwał z chłopakiem, starszym od niego o kilka lat, z którym robił  _różne_  rzeczy), ale z jakiegoś powodu ten mechanik całkowicie go dekoncentrował, oszałamiał i zwalał z nóg. Liam kompletnie tego nie rozumiał.

– Jeśli jesteś zajęty… – wtrącił Liam, nagle czując się jeszcze bardziej głupio. Na pewno był zajęty. Przecież właśnie grzebał przy tym aucie.

– Za moment kończę – odparł. – Zajmę się tobą za kilka minut.

Liam energicznie przytaknął, podczas gdy w jego głowie ogłuszająco rozbrzmiały słowa „zajmę się tobą”.

– Poczekam – wychrypiał, odrobinę piskliwie, a mechanik posłał mu lekki uśmiech i gestem wskazał na krzesło stojące pod ścianą. Liam zostawił skuter przy wejściu i usiadł na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę, ponieważ naszły go obawy, czy aby ten mały problem tam na dole nie stanie się za moment zbyt widoczny.

Przez chwilę między nimi w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, słychać było jedynie rozmowy innych mechaników oraz odgłosy ciężkiej pracy. Liam starał się nie zerkać w stronę bruneta, który nadal pochylał się nad samochodem, choć co jakiś czas po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jakaś nadludzka siła wręcz ciągnęła go do drugiego chłopaka i nawet nie miało znaczenia, że on może okazać się hetero. Liam miał prawo posiadać sympatię, prawda? Nic w tym złego. I co z tego, że naprawdę miał ochotę przelecieć go na masce tego samochodu. W tym też nie było nic złego.

– Twoi rodzice nie zamordowali cię za uszkodzenie auta? – zapytał Liama po chwili ciszy, nie przerywając pracy. Dokręcał śrubkę przy silniku, a Liam mógł tylko wpatrywać się w jego napinające się mięśnie.

– Nie powiedziałem im – odparł, a drugi chłopak zerknął na niego przez ramię z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Wilk w owczej skórze. Podoba mi się.

Liam zamrugał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co ma przez to na myśli. Co mu się podoba?

– To nie tak – powiedział szybko. – Nie chcę ich zawieść. Zwykle nie robię takich głupot jak ta z samochodem.

Chłopak jedynie przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, po czym zamknął maskę samochodu zwinnym ruchem.

– Powiem Harry’emu, że auto jest gotowe. Zaraz wracam.

Liam odetchnął, gdy chłopak wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Jak on miał na imię? Zac? A może Zayn? Tak, chyba takie imię podał ten Harry. Przez otwarte drzwi z boku słyszał głosy dwójki chłopaków, a także śmiech jednego z nich. Zastanawiał się, czy ten śmiech należał do czarującego mechanika, ponieważ był uroczy i taki przyjemny dla ucha.

– No dobra, zobaczymy, co jest z twoim skuterem.

Liam podniósł wzrok, gdy tamten wszedł do pomieszczenia; tym razem miał na sobie czarny podkoszulek, równie obcisły i seksowny, a na głowie tę samą czarną czapkę, co podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Oboje podeszli do pojazdu, ale Liam zatrzymał się z boku z rękami w kieszeniach, nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, gdyż od razu rozpoczął oględziny. Jego ruchy były delikatne i powolne, jakby miał do czynienia z czymś kruchym i Liam zastanawiał się, czy w taki sposób traktował tylko zniszczone pojazdy, czy może również z taką delikatnością podchodził do osoby, z którą aktualnie był. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, że chłopak może jednak jest zajęty, ale ktoś tak niesamowity zawsze okazuje się mieć dziewczynę. Skupił się wyłącznie na swoich całkiem niewinnych fantazjach, wyobrażając sobie, że te brudne od smaru dłonie, które badały silnik jego skutera, przesuwają się po nagiej klatce Liama, pobudzając wszystkie zmysły.

– Już wiem, w czym tkwi problem – oznajmił po chwili, spoglądając w górę na Liama. – Chwilę to potrwa, więc możesz usiąść.

Liam przytaknął krótko i wrócił na swoje krzesło, nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, ale z tej odległości miał idealny wgląd na to, co robi. Wyglądał na skupionego i pochłoniętego pracą, co jakiś czas przebiegał językiem po dolnej wardze albo mrużył oczy. Ten widok był niezwykle pasjonujący, przez co Liam nagle zapragnął dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej, poznać powody jego pracy tutaj, jego inne pasje i zainteresowania, a także co nieco o jego przeszłości i znaczeniach jego tatuaży.

– Od dawna tutaj pracujesz? – zapytał w końcu, decydując się na przerwanie tej komfortowej ciszy.

– Od początku wakacji.

– Więc mieszkasz tutaj?

Chłopak pokręcił głową i wstał z klęczek, by podejść do skrzyni z narzędziami.

– Mieszkam w sąsiednim mieście – wyjaśnił, wracając z powrotem do skutera. – Tam studiuję.

Liam mimowolnie uśmiechnął się.

– W takim razie będziemy studiować razem – powiedział, bardzo starając się ukryć swoją ekscytację tym odkryciem. Brunet spojrzał na niego.

– Co będziesz studiować?

– Jeszcze nie wiem – odparł z lekkim grymasem. – Nadal nie wybrałem niczego konkretnego, choć wiem, że powinienem. Czas ucieka. A ty co studiujesz?

– Angielski.

Liam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wytrzeszczył oczy. Chłopak najwyraźniej zauważył jego reakcję, ponieważ uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Nie tego się spodziewałeś, co? – zapytał z wymownie uniesionymi brwiami. Liam nagle poczuł zawstydzenie. – Nie przejmuj się, każdy tak reaguje. Nie wyglądam na kogoś, kto mógłby uczyć, a raczej na kogoś, kogo można by spotkać w ciemnej uliczce z bronią w ręku.

– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko spotkaniu cię w ciemnej uliczce – powiedział bez zastanowienia. Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej na widok jego zdezorientowanej miny, chociaż kącik jego ust nadal lekko drgał, jakby walczył z rozbawieniem.

– Próbujesz ze mną flirtować?

– Nie! To znaczy… Nie miałem na myśli… Cholera, to naprawdę źle zabrzmiało. Przepraszam cię…

– Mam na imię Zayn – wtrącił niespodziewanie, prostując się. – Zdaje mi się, że zapomniałem się przedstawić. I nie masz za co przepraszać.

Liam nerwowo poderwał się z krzesła, gdy Zayn podszedł do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. Był zbyt oszołomiony, by zauważyć, że jest brudna od smaru.

– Liam – odpowiedział chrapliwie, po czym odchrząknął.

Zayn spojrzał na ich dłonie i niespodziewanie przeklął siarczyście, sięgając po brudny podkoszulek do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

– Niech to szlag, pobrudziłem cię. Czasami zapominam o tym syfie.

Liam stał jak sparaliżowany, gdy chłopak dość delikatnie pochwycił jego przegub, a drugą dłonią zaczął ścierać smar. Po całym ramieniu przebiegł go dreszcz i tylko wpatrywał się w twarz chłopaka, zafascynowany jego długimi rzęsami i stalowymi kośćmi policzkowymi.

– Zayn?! – Oboje podnieśli głowy, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się Harry. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, patrząc na ich dłonie i uniósł brwi w zaciekawieniu. Zayn cofnął się. – Skończyłeś? Mamy klientów.

– Tak, skończyłem – odpowiedział, po czym spojrzał na Liama. – Skuter powinien teraz działać bez zarzutu.

– Dziękuję. I dziękuję też za naprawę samochodu.

Zayn uśmiechnął się.

– Po prostu wykonuję swoją pracę.

– Tak, tak, wiemy, że Zayn jest geniuszem. Pospiesz się – ponaglił Harry, patrząc na nich z pełnym rozbawienia spojrzeniem.

– Ile płacę za naprawę? – zapytał go Liam, gdy zaczął kierować się do wyjścia.

– Nic. To nie było nic poważnego.

– Nie, nie mogę się na to zgodzić – powiedział szybko, sięgając do kieszeni spodni po pieniądze. – Zająłem ci czas i w ogóle.

Zayn wywrócił oczami.

– Niech ci będzie, Liam. Wystarczy pięć funtów.

Wiedział, że powinien zapłacić więcej, ale nie zamierzał dłużej się sprzeczać i zawracać mu głowę, ponieważ Harry nadal stał w drzwiach wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Pożegnawszy się, wyprowadził skuter z warsztatu, ale jeszcze raz obejrzał się przez ramię. Zayn mówił coś do Harry’ego, na co ten drugi parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Liam miał nadzieję, że może jednak nie rozmawiali o nim.

*

Ostatni weekend wakacji. Liam jednocześnie wyczekiwał go z utęsknieniem, ale także był zestresowany na samą myśl, że już niedługo rozpocznie się jego nauka na uniwerku. Dlatego że uniwersytet znajdował się w sąsiednim mieście, nie musiał martwić się o miejsce w akademiku, ponieważ mógł tam dojeżdżać codziennie autobusem lub samochodem, jeśli tylko rodzice postanowią mu jakiś kupić. Jak na razie będzie musiał zdać się na Nialla i jego samochód.

Starał się długo nie rozmyślać nad tym, że Zayn chodził do tego uniwersytetu. W ogóle starał się nie myśleć o Zaynie, ale po kilku razach stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie z tym walczyć. Od ich pierwszej rozmowy ten chłopak pojawiał się w jego głowie przy każdej okazji, a czasami też bez okazji i miał wrażenie, że zaczyna powoli odchodzić od zmysłów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to zwykłe zauroczenie, ale jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się w taki sposób. Nie odczuwał tego tak intensywnie nawet, gdy był ze swoim ostatnim chłopakiem, a ich związek uważano za dość poważny.

Wiedział, że przeciąga strunę i kusi los, ale nie zamierzał odpuścić. Skoro jego jedyną szansą na ponowne zobaczenie się z przystojnym mechanikiem było ponowne (nie całkiem) nieumyślne zepsucie swojego drogocennego skutera, musiał z tego skorzystać. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, jakie są jego intencje, prawda? Jak do tej pory dopisywało mu szczęście, Zayn go nie wyzwał za zawracanie mu głowy, a Louis rzucił tylko kilka kąśliwych uwag na ten temat, co można było uznać za spory łut szczęścia.

Z niezwykłą pewnością siebie, jakby już czuł się u siebie w domu, wprowadził skuter na ogrodzony teren warsztatu samochodowego. Charakterystyczny łoskot narzędzi i stukot blachy o blachę był znajomy, podobnie jak zapach smaru, emulsji i benzyny. Przez nieduże okienko dostrzegł Harry’ego siedzącego w biurze, ale był zbyt zajęty rozmową z jakimś mężczyzną w eleganckim garniturze, więc Liam od razu wszedł do jednego z przestronnych garaży, w którym zwykle pracował Zayn.

Jednak nie było go tam. Przy drogim, ekskluzywnym samochodzie pracowało dwóch, nieznajomych facetów i Liam momentalnie się zatrzymał, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Co mu odbiło? To był naprawdę zły pomysł!

– Czegoś potrzebujesz, koleś? – zapytał jeden z mechaników, ale Liam tylko pokręcił głową i pospiesznie wycofał się z warsztatu.

Może Zayn tego dnia nie pracował. Poprzednim razem nie było go tutaj w poniedziałek, ale dzisiaj była sobota, więc mogło to oznaczać, że nie pracował w każdą sobotę. Liam był naprawdę wielkim, skończonym idiotą.

Wsiadł na skuter, gotów wrócić do domu, by zamknąć się w pokoju i w samotności rozpaczać nad swoją żałosną egzystencją, lecz wtedy zauważył postać zmierzającą w jego kierunku.

Zayn rozpoznał go dopiero po chwili i, wyjąwszy papierosa z ust, rozchylił je w lekkim uśmiechu. Liam patrzył, jak dym powoli wylatuje przez jego wargi i niknie w powietrzu.

– Co za miła niespodzianka – powiedział, zatrzymując się kilka kroków od niego, a kciuk wolnej dłoni wsunął za szlufkę dżinsów. – Chociaż zważywszy na ostatnie wydarzenia, nie powinno być to dla mnie niczym szokującym.

Liam poczerwieniał na twarzy; a więc Zayn zorientował się, że przychodzi tutaj o wiele za często. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie odgadł  _dlaczego_  tutaj przychodził.

– Nic nie poradzę na to, że tylko do ciebie mogę się z nim zgłosić – odparł z zadziwiającym opanowaniem i poklepał kierownicę skutera.

– Trzy ulice stąd jest serwis motocyklowy.

Liam zamrugał i otworzył usta, lecz nic inteligentnego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Sądząc po wyrazie rozbawienia na jego przystojnej twarzy, Zayn świetnie się bawił jego kosztem.

– Ach, tak… – wybąkał głupio i przetarł dłonią kark w geście zażenowania, spuszczając wzrok na chodnik. – No bo chodzi o to, że… Jestem trochę nieufny i… Ciebie już znam i odwalasz kawał dobrej roboty, tobie ufam.

– Spoko, Liam. Ja też nie oddałbym mojego motoru w niepowołane ręce.

Zayn wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego niewinnym komplementem dotyczącym jego zdolności, lecz nadal je mina zdradzała, że wewnętrznie pękał ze śmiechu z powodu żałosnych prób prowadzenia rozmowy przez Liama. Od zawsze posiadał drobne problemy z odpowiednim kontaktem z ludźmi, ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był tak nieporadny i żenujący, zwykle jakoś sobie radził, ale przy Zaynie tracił cały zdrowy rozsądek.

– Wiesz, nie chcę cię popędzać – odezwał się Zayn po krótkiej chwili niezręcznej ciszy – ale już jestem spóźniony. Pewnie teraz nie będę mieć czasu, ale jeśli chcesz, możesz zostawić swój skuter. Zajmę się nim w wolnej chwili.

– Och, tak, jasne. – Odchrząknął. – To nic pilnego, nie ma pośpiechu. Przyjdę innym razem.

– Jak chcesz. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami, a rzuciwszy niedopałek na chodnik, przydepnął go czubkiem buta. Machnął do niego ręką, po czym wyminął Liama, aby wejść do warsztatu.

Serce Liama nagle zaczęło bić coraz szybciej, ponieważ przyszedł tutaj w pewnym celu i wiedział, że jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, już nigdy więcej nie zdobędzie się na odwagę.

– Zayn! – zawołał, a chłopak przystanął i odwrócił się do niego bokiem. Liam przełknął ślinę. – D-dzisiaj idę z kilkoma znajomymi do lokalnego pubu, by uczcić koniec wakacji i takie tam… Mógłbyś do nas dołączyć, jeśli… nie masz innych planów?

– Mówisz o tym pubie przy Acorn Road? – zapytał, a Liam przytaknął. – Pewnie i tak bym tam wylądował prędzej czy później. Do zobaczenia, Liam.

Kiedy zniknął w budynku, Liam nadal stał na chodniku. Czy Zayn właśnie przyjął jego zaproszenie?

Cholera jasna! Miał zaprosić go na randkę, a nie na przyjacielski wypad do pubu z kumplami. Louis nie da mu żyć.

*

– Kino, Liam.  _Czy miałbyś ochotę na pójście ze mną do kina?_  To wcale nie jest takie trudne!

Liam westchnął i, kopnąwszy mały kamyczek, patrzył jak przelatuje przez chodnik i ląduje na środku jezdni. Kilka minut temu Louis zaczął marudzić, że ma ochotę na papierosa, więc Liam postanowił mu towarzyszyć, co nie miało  _żadnego_ związku z tym, że Zayn nadal nie pojawił się w pubie. Siedzieli tutaj od dobrej godziny, a jego wciąż nie było widać.

Powinien domyślić się, że wcale nie będzie tak łatwo. Zayn go nie znał, pewnie uważał za jąkającego się, żałosnego smarkacza, który co chwilę wychodzi na idiotę i ma obsesję na punkcie mechaników. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby faktycznie tak o nim myślał.

Ponieważ Zayn był  _wspaniały_. Wszystko w nim było interesujące, począwszy od jego uśmiechu, a skończywszy na tatuażach. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się chłodny, zamknięty w sobie i trochę niebezpieczny ze swoim zarostem, stylem ubierania się i tą sztywną pozą. Jednak potem  _uśmiechał się_  i to mylne wrażenie natychmiastowo znikało, ponieważ miało się przeczucie, że pod tą tajemniczą otoczką znajdowało się coś więcej. Ktoś taki, jak Zayn nigdy nie potraktowałby poważnie kogoś takiego, jak Liam.

Nie słuchał tego, co mówił Louis, zbyt zatopiony we własnych myślach, lecz rozbudził go głośny warkot. Podniósł wzrok w momencie, gdy zza roku ulicy wyjechał motor i chwilę później zatrzymał się przy chodniku. Liam wstrzymał oddech.

Osoba siedząca za kierowcą jako pierwsza zsiadła z motoru i zdjęła kask; Harry potrząsnął głową jak pies, a potem odgarnął włosy do tyłu, omiatając wzrokiem otoczenie. Tym razem brunet miał na sobie obcisłe, czarne dżinsy i biało-czarną koszulę w dziwaczne wzory rozpiętą do połowy klatki piersiowej, a na głowie ciemną, grubą opaskę. Jeszcze nie zauważył Liama, ponieważ on i Louis stali trochę w cieniu pod murkiem.

Chwilę później Zayn także ściągnął swój kask, lecz wyglądał zupełnie inaczej bez gęstego zarostu na policzkach; wydawał się młodszy i łagodniejszy. Jego usta rozciągały się w lekkim uśmiechu, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela, po czym parsknął śmiechem, gdy Harry coś do niego powiedział.

– Nie mów mi, że  _to_  jest twój mechanik – odezwał się Louis za jego plecami i zagwizdał z podziwem. – Mogę ci tylko życzyć powodzenia.

Liam posłał przyjacielowi krzywe spojrzenie. Domyślał się, co Louis miał przez to na myśli, ale wolał nie zastanawiać się nad znaczeniem jego słów.

Zayn i Harry byli w drodze do wejścia, gdy Zayn spojrzał w prawo i dostrzegł stojących w cieniu chłopaków. Wpierw zmrużył oczy, zapewne ich nie rozpoznając, ale po chwili jego rysy rozluźniły się i na usta wstąpił delikatny uśmiech. Liam nabrał powietrze do płuc i, zrobiwszy kilka powolnych kroków do przodu, wszedł w smugę światła padającą z latarni nad ich głowami. W tym momencie mógł tylko modlić się, aby Louis nie zachował się typowo jak on i nie narobił mu wstydu.

– Czyżbyś czekał na mnie? – zapytał go Zayn z lekko przechyloną w bok głową. Liam odchrząknął i pokręcił głową.

– Louis chciał zapalić, więc wyszedłem z nim.

– Louis?

– To ja! – Tomlinson luzacko zarzucił ramię na kark Liama ze swoim typowo zadziornym uśmiechem. –  _Wiele_  o tobie słyszałem. Ponoć jesteś bardzo dobrym mechanikiem.

Zayn uniósł prawą brew, reagując na Louisa w zupełnie inny sposób niż reszta świata. Zazwyczaj osobowość Tomlinsona każdego oszałamiała podczas pierwszego spotkania, lecz Zayn tylko przez krótką chwilę spoglądał na niego z nonszalancją i obojętnością, jak gdyby nie robił na nim żadnego wrażenia, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Liama. Louis nie przywykł do bycia ignorowanym, bo zawsze uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi, więc Liam musiał bardzo nad sobą panować, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem na widok jego zdruzgotanej miny.

– A więc to ten Louis, przez którego wpadłeś na drzewo? – zapytał, a Liam zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. Jakim cudem pamiętał to, co mówił jakieś dwa tygodnie temu podczas swojego nerwowego wybuchu pełnego nielogicznych, bez ładu i składu zdań?

– We własnej osobie – odparł Lou z ogromną dumą w głosie. Zayn tylko kiwnął głową bez słowa, po czym rzuciwszy Liamowi krótkie spojrzenie, wszedł do pubu. Louis prychnął. – Za kogo on się niby uważa? Jeździ motorem z pretensjonalną, skórzaną kurtką i włosami na żel, więc ma się za bóstwo.

– Zranił twoje uczucia, Lou – powiedział prześmiewczo Liam. Louis wykrzywił usta w grymasie i w odwecie uszczypnął go w prawy sutek.

Odnaleźli Nialla przy jednym ze stolików, pilnującego ich piwa ze wzrokiem wbitym w niewielki telewizor nad barem, gdzie puszczano mecz piłki nożnej. Liam, zamiast usiąść, rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu Zayna. Wypatrzył go przy barze, gdzie rozmawiał ze śliczną barmanką, wyraźnie z nią flirtując. Na ten widok poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi, choć z drugiej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien się tym przejmować ani czuć żadnej zazdrości – jego i Zayna nic nie łączyło i nigdy nie będzie łączyć. Taki facet na pewno wolałby spędzić ten wieczór w towarzystwie seksownej barmanki, a potem zapewne zabrać ją do siebie na swoim bajeranckim motorze.

– Liam, tutaj jesteś! – Odwrócił się w momencie, gdy czyjeś długie ramiona objęły go tak mocno jak koala drzewo eukaliptusowe. Na moment przestał oddychać i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że owym napastnikiem jest Harry. – Dzięki za zaproszenie. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w tym pubie, ale wygląda arcyciekawie. Często tu przychodzicie?

– Niezbyt regularnie – odpowiedział Liam, nadal lekko oszołomiony tym powitaniem. – To Louis i Niall. – Wskazał na dwójkę chłopaków przy stoliku. Louis wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonym czołem, więc tylko Niall z serdecznym uśmiechem wyciągnął do niego rękę na powitanie, jak przystało na normalną istotę ludzką. – A to Harry, pracuje w warsztacie.

– Też jesteś mechanikiem? – zainteresował się Niall, kiedy brunet usiadł na wolnym krześle.

– Nie wiem kompletnie nic o samochodach. Pracuję za biurkiem, odbieram telefony, robię zamówienia na części. Takie sam bzdury.

Liam patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak Harry bez zbytniego trudu wkręca się w rozmowę z jego przyjaciółmi, jakby znali się od wieków. Po chwili nawet Louis, który bywał nieufny w stosunku do tak życzliwych osób jak Harry, przyłączył się do ożywionej dyskusji na temat ich ulubionych marek samochodów.

Zayn nadal rozmawiał z barmanką, mimo że przed nim stała szklanka z pepsi i jeden drink, a Liam usilnie starał się nie myśleć o przeróżnych sposobach pozbycia się tej dziewczyny. Z natury nie był agresywną osobą, Niall twierdził, że bardziej przypominał słodkiego, niewinnego szczeniaczka niż groźnego niedźwiedzia, pomimo jego wysportowanej sylwetki, lecz tamten brunet wzniecał w nim uczucia, z którymi jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia.

W końcu Zayn zaczął kierować się w stronę ich stolika niezwykle powoli, aby niczego nie rozlać. Harry odwrócił głowę.

– Co tak długo? – spytał ze zmarszczonym czołem, a potem zerknął w stronę baru i wytrzeszczył oczy z szerokim uśmiechem. – Nie wiedziałem, że Perrie tutaj pracuje!

– Perrie? – zdziwił się Louis. – Znasz barmankę?

– Ona i Zayn chodzili ze sobą w szkole średniej – odpowiedział za niego Harry, przesuwając się, aby Zayn mógł usiąść obok niego i Liama. Liam poczuł, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Nagle przypomniał sobie dzisiejsze słowa Zayna, gdy powiedział mu, do którego pubu zamierzają się udać – „pewnie i tak bym tam wylądował prędzej czy później”. Czyżby często tutaj przychodził, aby spotkać się ze swoją byłą? Wrócili do siebie albo zamierzali do siebie wrócić?

– W takim razie załatw mi jej numer, co? – podsunął z ekscytacją Niall, pochylając się w jego stronę. – Próbuję i próbuję, i nic.

Zayn roześmiał się krótko.

– Nie jesteś w jej typie. Perrie woli bardziej skomplikowanych facetów. Bez urazy.

– Zupełnie jak nasz Liam – wtrącił Louis, szturchając go w ramię. Liam zmroził go wzrokiem.

– Potrafię być skomplikowany! – wykrzyknął Niall, zignorowawszy komentarz Tomlinsona.

Liam czuł na sobie wzrok Zayna oraz ciepło jego ciała, ponieważ przy stoliku nie było aż tak dużo miejsca, więc musieli siedzieć blisko siebie. Serce znów waliło w jego piersi jak szalone i chyba tylko Louis zorientował się, co właśnie dzieje się w jego głowie, ponieważ znów zarzucił swoje prawe ramię na jego kark w niby przyjacielskim geście, lecz było w tym coś pokrzepiającego. Tak, Louis bywał nie do zniesienia, ale także był wspaniałym przyjacielem.

– Więc kręcicie ze sobą? – zapytał Zayna, zerkając na niego przez ramię Liama, który siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje piwo, nie chcąc patrzeć na chłopaka po swojej prawej.

– Ja i Parrie? – Zayn parsknął śmiechem. – Nie, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Remontuję jej auto, więc koniecznie chce wiedzieć o każdym postępie w pracy.

Louis zamruczał ze zrozumieniem, palec wskazujący i kciuk podkładając pod brodę.

– A masz może jakąś inną pannę na oku? – spytał ponownie. Jeśli Zayn był zaskoczony jego dociekliwymi pytania, nie dał tego po sobie poznać, pewnie dlatego, że Louis wyglądał na kogoś, kto lubi wtrącać się w cudze sprawy.

– W tym momencie – odpowiedział powoli, pochylając się ku Louisowi, przez co jego ramię oparło się o ramię Liama, który wstrzymał oddech – nie w głowie mi _panny_.

Liam ostrożnie podniósł wzrok. Zayn także na niego patrzył, a pomimo tego, iż z jego oczu nie dało się nic wyczytać, na ustach miał delikatny uśmiech, skierowany wprost do niego. Byli tak blisko siebie, iż Liam myślał tylko o tym, że właśnie teraz mógłby pochylić się jeszcze bardziej i pocałować go w jego zmysłowe usta. Praktycznie mimowolnie spuścił wzrok na jego wargi i właśnie wtedy Zayn wybrał moment, aby przebiec po nich czubkiem swojego języka. Liam zdusił wewnętrzny jęk, ale uśmiech Malika powiększył się.

*

– Mówię ci, że leci na ciebie – powiedział Louis po raz setny w ciągu kilku dni, rozpoczynając ten sam temat, który już zaczynał działać Liamowi na nerwy.

Po ich spotkaniu w pubie Louis z niewiadomych powodów ubzdurał sobie, że Zayn – ten seksowny, przystojny, czarujący mechanik – jest nim zainteresowany. Liam kompletnie nie rozumiał, po czym przyjaciel wyciągnął właśnie takie wnioski, bowiem w zachowaniu bruneta nie było niczego, co mogło pokazywać, że darzy go jakimkolwiek uczuciem. Wręcz przeciwnie; Liam był pewien, że tamten wieczór jedynie utwierdził Zayna w przekonaniu, że jest skończonym idiotą, który nie potrafi prowadzić porządnej rozmowy bez ciągłego jąkania się.

Liam wrócił z wykładów na uniwerku jakąś godzinę temu, lecz jego rodzicielka od razu wysłała go na zakupy, a po drodze do supermarketu zajrzał także do domu przyjaciela. Szybko zrozumiał, że proszenie Lou o pomoc w robieniu zakupów przysporzy go o zupełnie niepotrzebny rozstrój żołądka; w końcu i tak wyszło na to, że wszystkie torby musiał oprzeć o skuter, bo Louis nienawidził wysilać się fizycznie.

– Daj spokój – mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem. – Nawet nie wiem, czy interesuje się facetami. A nawet jeśli, to nigdy nie będzie zainteresowany mną.

– Och, na litość boską, Liam! Co się z tobą dzieje? Nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś taki nieśmiały i niepewny swoich zalety. Skąd się to wzięło?

– Widziałeś Zayna, prawda? I jeszcze pytasz?

Louis pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– Gdybyś zdobył się na odwagę i chociaż spróbował zaprosić go na randkę, przynajmniej miałbyś pewność, że jest zainteresowany – powiedział tonem jak do małego dziecka. Pchanie skutera przychodziło mu z coraz większym trudem z powodu ciężaru oraz także mocnego słońca, które paliło ich karki. Pot spływał mu po twarzy, a nagabywanie ze strony przyjaciela wcale nie polepszało jego samopoczucia.

– Tak, a potem musiałbym uciec na drugi koniec świata. Zapomnij.

– A mówią, że to ja kocham dramatyzować – stwierdził Louis z krzywym uśmiechem.

Liam wywrócił teatralnie oczami, ale zaraz potem zorientował się, gdzie się znajdują i natychmiastowo się zatrzymał. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że podczas rozmowy Louis zaczął prowadzić ich w stronę ulicy, gdzie znajdował się warsztat samochody. Aby dostać się do domu Liama dwa kilometry dalej, musieliby przejść obok niego.

Znajdowali się jakieś kilka metrów od budynku. Rzucił przyjacielowi gniewne spojrzenie.

– Co ty kombinujesz? – Louis uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

–Nic takiego – odparł beztrosko. – Prędzej czy później byś tutaj przyszedł, a ja zawsze wolę robić coś prędzej niż później.

Gdyby nie trzymał skutera, jego ręce już teraz zaciskałyby się wokół szyi przyjaciela. Louis zrobił to specjalnie.

– O, zobacz, kto tam jest! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie i zaczął machać rękami jak wariat. – Hej! Zayn!

Liam ze zgrozą patrzył, jak chłopak odwraca się, przerywając rozmowę z jakąś kobietą przy jej białym Audi, a gdy odnalazł ich wzrokiem, na jego usta wstąpił uśmiech. Louis opuścił ręce, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

– Masz wybór, Payne. Albo sam do niego zagadasz, albo ja zabawię się w swatkę i powiem wprost, co ty o nim myślisz, nie szczędząc w szczegółach.

Tamten chłopak już zaczął zmierzać w ich stronę. Liam, aby zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry i nie pokazać Zaynowi, że jest bliski popełnienia morderstwa, przywołał na usta sztuczny uśmiech.

– Jesteś okrutny – wycedził przez zęby, nadal się uśmiechając. – Zły do szpiku kości. Zepsuty i bezlitosny.

– Słyszałem gorsze epitety kierowane pod moim adresem – powiedział spokojnie. – Musisz się bardziej postarać, jeśli chcesz zrobić na mnie wrażenie, mój drogi przyjacielu.

Liam zdjął jedną rękę z kierownicy skutera, aby zamachnąć się na Tomlinsona, lecz ten zdołał się cofnąć w ostatniej chwili i wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie było czasu na nic więcej, ponieważ Zayn znajdował się już bardzo blisko.

– Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że tutaj się pracuje? – zapytał bez cienia pretensji w głosie. – Niektórzy muszą pracować, żeby przeżyć.

– Co masz przez to na myśli, panie Malik? – Louis przyłożył dłoń do piersi w geście pełnym wyrzutu. – Sądzisz, że jesteśmy lekkomyślni i leniwi?

– Ty na pewno – stwierdził Liam z wymownie uniesionymi brwiami. Zayn roześmiał się, a żołądek Liama wywinął koziołka, ponieważ po raz pierwszy udało mu się go tak naprawdę rozbawić. Dźwięk jego śmiechu był niesamowity.

– No dobrze, gołąbeczki, czas na mnie – odezwał się Louis, powoli oddalając się tyłem. Liam wytrzeszczył oczy i gorączko zaczął kręcić głową za plecami Zayna, byle tylko Lou nie zostawiał go samego. – Już późno, muszę wyprowadzić psa i takie rzeczy. Żegnam!

Liam otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć „przecież ty nie masz psa”, lecz jego przyjaciel był już zbyt daleko. Zayn patrzył za nim przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się do Liama, który w myślach przeklinał istnienie Louisa Tomlinsona.

– Koleś ma coś w sobie – stwierdził Zayn z rozbawieniem w głosie. Liam jedynie kiwnął głową, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – Przyszedłeś w jego sprawie?

– Co? – zdziwił się. Zayn machnął ręką na pojazd.

– W sobotę chciałeś, bym z czymś ci pomógł – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Nie miałem czasu, więc zaproponowałem, żebyś przyszedł później. Znów się zepsuł?

Liam spojrzał w dół na granatowy skuter. Całkowicie zapomniał o tamtej rozmowie przed warsztatem. W sobotę posiadał wymyśloną bajeczkę odnośnie tego, co wymagało naprawy, ale w tej chwili nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, o co chodziło.

– Dałem sobie z tym radę – powiedział szybko. – O-okazało się, że to nic poważnego… Mój tata dał sobie radę i w ogóle. Ale dzięki za chęć.

Zayn wzruszył lekko ramionami, po czym, po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia, zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w stronę Liama, wskutek czego dzieliła ich niewielka odległość, choć między ich ciałami znajdował się skuter.

– Wiesz, Liam – zaczął łagodnie Zayn, opierając jedną rękę na kierownicy – nie musisz gorączkowo wymyślać jakiś powodów, dla których miałbyś się ze mną spotkać. Możesz przychodzić do mnie kiedy tylko chcesz.

Liam zamrugał.

– Och? To… Serio?

Zayn uśmiechnął się szerzej, ukazując rząd białych zębów, między którymi pojawił się czubek języka, sprawiając, że wyglądał niezwykle uroczo.

– A zamiast wydawać pieniądze na bezsensowne naprawy – mówił dalej, jeszcze bardziej pochylając się ponad skuterem, a Liam wstrzymał oddech w napięciu – mógłbyś przeznaczyć je na coś o wiele ciekawszego. Jak na przykład randka ze mną.

*

Liam ze sporym trudem podniósł trzy kufle piwa, przy barze zostawiając Nialla, który po raz kolejny nieudolnie próbował zbajerować barmankę. Pokręciwszy głową z politowaniem, zaczął lawirować pomiędzy stolikami pełnymi ludzi do miejsca, gdzie znajdowali się jego przyjaciele. Louis i Harry jak zwykle zażarcie dyskutowali o czymś, co tylko tę dwójkę interesowało, ale przerwali rozmowę, gdy dostrzegli Liama.

– Dzięki ci, czcigodny samarytaninie – wyśpiewał Louis, zabierając od niego jeden kufel. – Tylko trzy? Liam, znowu celibat? Mówiłem ci, że to nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Od miesiąca jesteś studentem, należy korzystać z życia!

– Będę korzystać z życia po tym, jak odtransportuję wasze spite cielska do domów – odparł z uśmiechem. – Dzisiaj to ja jestem kierowcą.

– Jesteś kierowcą tylko dlatego, że chcesz przejechać się na motorze Zayna. – Louis, powiedziawszy to, parsknął śmiechem w swoje piwo. Liam tylko wzruszył ramionami, bo nie zamierzał kłamać. Lubił ten motor.

Harry zamrugał, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego.

– To jakaś seksualna aluzja, której nie rozumiem?

Louis tym razem nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, podczas gdy Liam mimowolnie spłonął rumieńcem.

– Gdzie tak właściwie jest Zayn? – zapytał dla zmiany tematu, wyciągając głowę, by dostrzec cokolwiek ponad tłumem w ciemnym barze. Gdy tylko to powiedział, czyjeś ramiona objęły go od tyłu za szyję, a miękkie wargi musnęły jego kark. Zachichotał, ponieważ Zayn doskonale wiedział, że ma tam łaskotki, ale nadal to robił.

Zayn usiadł obok niego na krześle, nadal obejmując go jedną ręką. Jego twarz zdobił promienny uśmiech, a te cudowne, piwne tęczówki błyszczały radością skierowaną tylko i wyłącznie na Liama, który nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć we swoje szczęście.

– Już się za mną stęskniłeś? – spytał figlarnie z drugą dłonią na udzie Liama.

– Ani trochę – odparł nonszalancko, po czym pochylił się, aby musnąć wargi swojego chłopaka. Nie myślał o żadnym, porządnym pocałunku, wiedząc, że na to przyjdzie czas, gdy znajdą się sam na sam w mieszkaniu Malika, lecz Zayn od razu silniej naparł na jego usta, rozchylając je czubkiem swojego języka. Liam mimowolnie westchnął.

– Wystarczy! – wykrzyknął z dezaprobatą Louis. – Dość! Jesteście obrzydliwi.

– Odpuść im, Lou – wtrącił Harry. – Nadal znajdują się w stadium miodowego miesiąca. To urocze.

– Odrażające.

– Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jesteś sam – powiedział Zayn, na co Tomlinson tylko prychnął. – Rozchmurz się. W końcu znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie w stanie znieść twój irytujący, cyniczny charakter.

Louis spojrzał krzywo na Liama.

– Nie lubię twojego chłopaka, Liam. Zerwij z nim.

– Nie ma szans – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do Zayna, który w odpowiedzi znów go pocałował, łagodnie i przeciągle.

– Wychodzimy? – wyszeptał mu do ucha, a Liam zadrżał, gdy czubek jego języka musnął jego ucho. Przełknął ślinę, bowiem dłoń Zayn zaczęła przesuwać się bardzo niebezpiecznie w górę jego uda.

– Powinienem upewnić się, że chłopaki wrócą bez problemów do domów.

– Dadzą sobie radę. Za to ja zdecydowanie sam sobie nie poradzę – powiedział Zayn, wymownie poruszając brwiami. Liam pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem; jeszcze kilka tygodni temu sądził, iż ten młody mechanik jest przystojny, czarujący i niezwykle intrygujący. Jednak teraz już wiedział, że oprócz tego jest także ogromnym dziwakiem z przeuroczo słabym poczuciem humoru, które mimo to kochał bez umiaru.

– Już idziecie? – spytał Harry z jękiem zawodu, gdy oboje wstali, trzymając się za ręce. – Przyszliśmy tutaj dwadzieścia minut temu!

– Czy to nie ty mówiłeś coś o tym, że ich stadium miodowego miesiąca jest urocze? – zapytał go Louis z zaciekawioną miną.

Liam posłał przyjacielowi uśmiech, który Tomlinson od razu odwzajemnił. Mimo wszystko zdawał sobie sprawę, że po części to właśnie Louis jest wszystkiemu winien; gdyby nie jego pomysł wyprawy nad jezioro i ciągłe zaczepianie Liama podczas jazdy, zapewne nigdy nie poznałby Zayna i w tej chwili nie byłby najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na ziemi. Ale nie zamierzał mówić tego na głos; ego Louisa mogłoby tego nie przetrwać.

– A morał tej historii jest taki, drogie dzieci – odezwał się Lou poważnym tonem – że lepiej zapraszać seksownych mechaników na randkę, zanim wyjdzie się na kompletnego idiotę i straci wszystkie pieniądze przeznaczone na studia.

Zayn i Liam wymienili uśmiechy. Cóż, miał trochę racji.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
